It Was All A Test?
by fanta-faerie
Summary: Sirius Black is drunk. He's just been dumped for the first time in his life and it's not going too well...


Sirius slouched on the couch. He was completely drunk. "Stupid women..." He trailed off. He took another swig from his bottle. He let it fall from his hands. It clattered to the ground.

The fire flickered and danced in front of his bleary eyes.

Voices were coming from the hallway. He heard the common room door open.

"Yes, he's been missing for almost the entire day!"

"Would you believe that Sirius Black was dumped?"

A laugh. "And by _you, _no less!"

That voice. "I needed to know the truth." He could see her shrugging in his mind's eye. "I don't want to be another trophy of his. So I told him I was going to break up with him to sense his reaction. And judging by it, I was right in doing so."

"Isn't that kind of mean?" A hesitant voice asked.

He could tell she was frowning. "Yes, it probably is. But I don't want to get hurt. I've seen those other girls after he dumps them...and I don't want to be another one."

The babble of voices receded, going up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

He was alone again. He couldn't help the drunken laugh that escaped him.

"So it was all a test?" He asked the empty room.

His voice echoed for a moment.

She stepped out from behind his chair.

"Yeah." She couldn't look him in the eye. She sat down in the armchair next to him. "I'm sorry."

He eyed her. "For what?"

She seemed surprised. "For lying to you."

"You didn't lie." He told her.

She looked at him, eyes unreadable, waiting for him to continue.

"I suppose...I suppose you were right." He said grudgingly. "You were just another girl."

He didn't miss the flash of pain in her eyes.

"But it changed." He continued. "I didn't realize that until you dumped me."

Her face was a mask.

"What changed?" She asked him.

He didn't answer. He stared into the fire.

She sighed. She got up to leave.

He reached up and grabbed her wrist, his gaze never leaving the fire.

"I found out I was in love." He said quietly. So quietly she wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly.

She stood still.

He turned to look at her.

The fire flickered in his eyes.

Her eyes were filled with something.

"Really?" She asked him, her voice gentle.

"Yeah." He whispered.

Their eyes stayed locked for a long moment.

Suddenly he started to hum.

He started to sing.

"So close to reaching that famous happy ending...almost pretending...this ones not pretend..." He warbled.

The spell was broken.

She laughed.

"You're in my arms...and all the world is gone...the music plays on for only two...so close together...so close to feeling alive..." He jumped up and grabbed her, whirling her around the otherwise empty common room.

"Sirius Black, you are _drunk_!" She laughed. "What on earth have you been drinking?"

"Drinking, my dear lady?" He mock bowed. "I am drunk on you!"

He lifted her up and twirled her around.

"Sirius!" She half shrieked, smiling.

He set her down gently.

She couldn't help but grin at the silly smile on his face.

"So does this mean we're back together?" He asked her.

"We were never broken up." She smiled softly. She was glowing in the moonlight.

He couldn't help himself.

He leaned forward and kissed her.

It was soft and gentle, sweet and caring.

She slowly let go of him a few minutes later.

"I have to go to bed, Sirius." She said gently. "We have a Transfiguration test tomorrow."

"Okay." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. But he was smiling.

"Goodnight!" She called, running up the stairs. She paused at the door. "And don't drink anymore! You'll have a horrible hangover anyway tomorrow morning!"

"Me?" He asked her, eyes wide. "A hangover? Never!"

She rolled her eyes and went inside, still smiling.

_The next morning..._

"Where's Sirius?" She asked Remus.

He rolled his eyes. "In bed with a hangover."

"Figures." She grinned. "I think I'll go cheer him up, don't you?"

As she hurried up the stairs, she heard James ask Remus plaintively, "Weren't they broken up?"

**--**

**Odd little fic huh? I was listening to 'Tonight I Want To Cry' by Keith Urban, and the idea of Sirius drunk popped into my head...I think I write too much!!**

**Once again, this might or mightn't be Autumn in the story, I really don't know...but I never mentioned the girl's name, just to leave it open to everyone's imagination!**

**Review Please!  
**

**Fanta-Faerie**


End file.
